


Regrets

by Slaskia



Series: Wreckers and Sirens [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Plus they poke the bear that is Kup, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Wheeljack and Ebonscream share origin stories.





	Regrets

_Era: Age of Origins_

 

_He ran down the tunnel as fast as he could.  He could hear them calling to him, pleading, begging for him to save them._

_Just a bit further._

_What light there was suddenly disappeared, plunging him into darkness.  He kept going anyway, running blind, relying on what he saw before and instinct._

_A laugh.  The sound of a crank being pulled.  A scream of terror._

_NO!_

_The darkness suddenly lifted and he had to skid to a halt.  He had nearly ran off the edge bordering a deep chasm.  Before him hung an empty cage…._

 

Wheeljack gasped as he woke.  It took a moment to recall where he was. 

Wrecker camp.  His quarters.  He was in a safe place. 

He sat up and rubbed his head with a sigh.  That was the third time he had that dream in just as many cycles.  He didn’t know why he kept having it, but what he did know was that he wouldn’t go back into recharge.  Meant another long night of tossing and turning. 

Rather than doing just that, he opted to get up and walk around.  Perhaps some physical exertion will help tire him out enough to return to recharge. 

The night air was a bit cool on his protoform, but not enough to bother him as he stepped out.  As expected at this time of night, there wasn’t many bots up, just the few that were assigned to guard duty, or had other important tasks that couldn’t wait until morning.  Wheeljack made his way to the training pit, where a few of the dummies were still up.  He started punching and kicking one of them. 

“Ya are not usually up at this time, Jackie,” a familiar voice said behind him.  On reflex, he spun around and attempted to punch the one that surprised him, but found his fist caught by none other than Ebonscream. 

“Primus, Ebony…don’t do that!”  Wheeljack cried, yanking his fist out of his hand.  The dark colored bot was just smirking at him, making him groan.  “What are  _you_  doing up at this breem?” 

“Ah, I do this randomly,” Ebonscream replied with a casual shrug. “Ta make sure no members are runnin’ about causin’ mischief.” 

“Are ya considerin’ me gettin’ in some late-night practice ‘causin’ mischief’?” Wheeljack asked with a raised ridge. 

“Intentionally?  No.  However, Kup’s quarters are right there…so he may take issue with it.”  Ebonscream gestured with a hand toward said hut.  Wheeljack looked and in the doorway was a familiar teal colored bot looking at him with his arms folded, looking rather unamused. 

Wheeljack sheepishly grinned and gave the senior Wrecker a little wave.  Kup rolled his optics and slammed the door. 

“Annnd he probably woke up several more bots with that,” Ebonscream chuckled.  “Cranky glitch when he’s woken up early.” 

“Maybe he should move his quarters away from a known noisy spot then,” Wheeljack commented. 

“It’s quieter than being by the storerooms…or so he claims.”  Ebonscream shrugged again as he moved to the railing that partly surrounded the pit.  “So, what’s eatin’ ya?” 

“What makes ya think somethin’ is botherin’ me?”  Wheeljack asked, following him. 

“I can tell ya haven’t gotten a good recharge lately,” Ebonscream stated.  “And didn’t again tonight, considerin’ we are both out here havin’ this conversation.” 

Well, he couldn’t fault him for observant. 

“Been havin’ bad dreams the last few cycles,” Wheeljack admitted.  “Can’t go back to recharge afterward either.” 

“Same dream or different ones?” Ebonscream asked. 

“Basically the same,” Wheeljack replied.  He then proceeded to describe it. 

Ebonscream ‘hmmmed’ thoughtfully.  “Reoccurrin’ dreams usually mean somethin’, from what I’ve been told.” 

“Like what?”  Wheeljack huffed.  “Aside from rubbin’ it in that Silky is gone?” 

To that the taller bot shrugged.  “Probably somethin’ deeper than what ya see on the surface, Jackie.”  Ebonscream was scratching at a seam on the railing.  “Dreams tend ta be metaphorical…symbolic…from what I’ve experienced.” 

“Great…I hate metaphors,” Wheeljack groaned.  “So how do I figure it out?” 

Another shrug.  “The symbols used can mean different things ta different bots, unfortunately,” he replied. 

“That’s not very helpful!” 

“Quiet you afts!”  They heard Kup yell from his quarters. 

Wheeljack cringed a bit, but Ebonscream was chuckling. 

“Tell me about yaself, Jackie,” Ebonscream requested.  “Tell me why ya are the way ya are.  Perhaps in that, lies the clue ya need ta solve this.” 

Well, it was a worth a shot he supposed. 

“Well, I grew up in the underworld,” Wheeljack began.  “Didn’t have a very peaceful sparklin’hood, as the group that took me in seemed to always be in danger.  Various monsters, sometimes even other bots, wantin’ a piece of them almost every cycle.  Everyone had to learn to fight to keep themselves alive quick, includin’ me.  Because of it, we were closekit bunch, looked out for each other.  We’d help other bots too when we could, at least the ones that didn’t want to take our heads off.” 

“Sounded like ya were formed in a particularly infested part of the underworld,” Ebonscream commented with a frown. 

“Pretty much.  Many of us were sick of it too,” he admitted.  “So, when we heard the surface was livable again, we started to make our way there.  It was a long trek, through very dangerous territory.  We lost a few bots, but after a while nothin’ bad happened for a time.  We thought we were in the clear.” 

“Hmm…calm before the storm, I sense,” Ebonscream muttered. 

“Unfortunately,” Wheeljack sighed.  “Turned out it was all quiet because we were being stalked by a large pack of tunnel raptors.  Very hungry ones.  They ambushed us one night….” 

“Oh Primus….” 

“That night was a blur…one long desperate fight for survival,” Wheeljack sighed.  “All I remember was streaks of multi-faceted optics…flashes of hooked claws and teeth…bodies fallin’ everywhere….”  He shuddered.  “We won the fight…but there were only three of us left.” 

“And those other two ultimately didn’t survive, I am guessin’” Ebonscream said grimly. 

“No.  One died of a rust infection we didn’t catch in time.  The other actually made it to the surface with me, but we both discovered quickly that there was danger here too.” 

“Oh no.” 

“While exploring our new surroundings, we came across a bot in trouble.  When we stopped to help, we were ambushed by bandits.  It was a ruse.” 

“The Slicers,” Ebonscream growled.  Wheeljack nodding in confirmation. 

“They gave us a choice:  join them or die.”  Wheeljack smirked as he added.  “We both answered with our fists.”  He lowered his head as he continued.  “When the dust settled, all the Slicers were either dead or runnin’ away, but the last of my group was bleedin’ out.  I couldn’t save him.” 

“And so ya found yaself alone…lookin’ for a new group ta call home,” Ebonscream sighed.  “I am surprised ya were not discouraged from helpin’ other’s after that.” 

“We came across that kind of thing a lot in the underworld, actually,” Wheeljack explained with a shrug.  “Just somethin’ we came to accept with life:  that there are bad bots out there that will use your goodwill against ya.  But that didn’t mean we didn’t stop tryin’ to help those we thought needed it.  The world would be a darker place if everyone stopped tryin’ to help each other and just stood by and watched.” 

“True words,” Ebonscream agreed. 

Wheeljack lowered his head and sighed.  “Maybe that’s why this dream haunts me…as that was the first time I  _didn’t_  continue to try to save Silky…looked after only myself.” 

“And what good would it have served ya if ya had ignored Gravelgrind that day?” Ebonscream asked.  “Ya had the element of surprise, yes, but eventually they would have gotten their wits about them and overwhelmed ya.  If not by numbers, but by knowledge of the area, which ya lacked.  Ya would have been put back in those chains….” 

“And I wouldn’t have Silky to keep me sane anymore…,” Wheeljack muttered, realizing what he was getting at.  “Stormburst would have ensured that…and I would have wound up one of them in the end.” 

“Precisely.  It is bitter energon to swallow, Jackie…but sometimes ta flee is the better option,” Ebonscream explained.  “There is no shame in it, as it gives ya time ta learn from it and prepare for next time.  Which is why ya are here, no?” 

Wheeljack chuckled a bit at that.  “Yeah, I guess so.”  After a moment he asked.  “So, your turn.  What’s your story, Ebs?  Why did ya join the Wreckers?” 

“Join?”  Ebonscream laughed.  “I’m one of the  _founders_.” 

Wheeljack blinked a few times, then laughed.  “Should’ve known, considerin’ the clout ya have.” 

“I do try ta not make it obvious,” the dark bot admitted with a shrug.  “Don’t like bein’ put on a pedestal and all.  Learned the hard way that being cocky and arrogant gets ya inta trouble.” 

“And you’re  _not_  cocky now?” Wheeljack asked, raising a ridge. 

Ebonscream was chuckling.  “Perhaps I still am just a bit, though  _now_  I know when it is appropriate ta be so.  Before…”  His expression fell.  “When I was much younger, that cockiness…resulted in losing the only family I knew at the time.” 

Wheeljack could see the pain on his face.  A very old regret he still felt today. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

The tall bot’s optics seemed to dim a bit as he collected his thoughts. 

“I grew up in the underworld like ya did,” Ebonscream replied.  “For some reason Primus thought it would be funny ta have me form my protoform far from any adults.  Still, I was able to survive on my own for some time.  Couple of orns at least.  The more dangers I was able ta evade and conquer, the cocker…the more over-confident…I became.  I began ta think I could take on anythin’…survive whatever Primus threw at me.  Then I got a dose of reality when I attempted to sneak by a nappin’ crawler…a big one.  Well, big ta a sparkling like me at the time.” 

Wheeljack shuddered.  He remembered fighting those things many times.  All those legs, the drooling multiple jaws.  Gave him nightmares back then. 

“Obviously, I wasn’t quite quiet enough,” Ebonscream sighed.  “It woke up and I found myself runnin’ for my life.  I managed ta bolt inta a hole that was ta small for it’s fat head.  Bein’ the really ‘bright’ youngin’ I was then, I started tauntin; it.  Makin’ rude noises and all.” 

“Seriously?”  Wheeljack had trouble seeing Ebonscream being like that. 

“Needless ta say, I just torqued it off.  It was then I learned somethin’ I didn’t know about crawlers then:  they can  _burrow._ ” 

Oh yeah, Wheeljack remembered the first time one of those horrors burst through a wall close to him.  It was small one, but still nearly scared him out of his armor.  Made him a bit paranoid for a while, as he knew those things could get quite big.  Until he learned what the signs of one about to come through were. 

“So, it started digging it’s way to ya,” Wheeljack guessed. 

Ebonscream was nodding grimly.  “Found myself crawlin’ deeper and deeper inta that hole…though I was still an idiot and kept tauntin’ it.  Then discovered that my little escape hole was a dead end.  Only then did it dawn on me that tauntin’ the thing was probably not the best idea.” 

“Obvious ending: it either gave up or someone saved your aft,” Wheeljack stated.

Ebonscream chuckled.  “Just as those jaws were about ta close in on me, it suddenly pulled out,” he continued.  “I was torn between makin’ a run for it, or stayin’ put for a bit.  I knew by then that there was always a bigger monster and that bigger monster could be waitin’ out there for me.  Don’t remember how long I waited…only that it was hunger that finally forced me out.” 

Wheeljack found himself leaning forward in anticipation. 

“When I did, I saw the crawler was dead, being gutted by a couple of adults. I was scared of them at first, thinkin’ they were monsters.  But eventually sparklin’ protocols took over and I approached them.  They were a bit surprised ta see a sparklin’ my age all by myself and they took me in.  Stormwise and Zephyr were their names.” 

“Thus became your family,” Wheeljack commented, to which Ebonscream nodded. 

“They taught me many things, like how ta properly defend myself, includin’ with these.”  He drew one of his sabers, twirled it about for a few nanos before putting it back.  “Unfortunately, I was still a cocky little glitch.  Somethin’ they tried ta cure me of, warn me that it would cause me a lot of pain and misery in the long run, but….” He sighed.  “I didn’t listen…and finally it bit me in the aft one cycle....” 

Wheeljack waited for him to continue, opting to stay quiet for the part of the tale that clearly was still difficult for him to recall. 

“I was a few vorns old by then,” Ebonscream started, his tone low.  “No longer a sparklin’, but had that ‘I know better than anyone else’ attitude many young adults tended ta have.  We were traveling through an area that had been burrowed through by countless crawlers over time.  Left a confusing mess of tunnels and chambers that could leave even the most experienced bot scratchin’ their head.  We were a bit lost…and I was getting’ impatient and a bit hungry waitin’ for them ta figure out how ta get out.” 

“A terrible combination,” Wheeljack muttered, not liking where this was going. 

“Indeed.  I thought I saw a good path, a way out, but they were sayin’ it was no good. I didn’t believe them and starting runnin’ that way anyway.  I should’ve listened…”  A heavy sigh.  “That path…was unstable.  Somethin’ they recognized, but me…in my cockiness and arrogance…did not.  Ya can guess what happened next.” 

“A cave in…,” Wheeljack stated grimly, his optics wide. 

“I somehow escaped the worst of it, was buried in only light rubble,” Ebonscream continued quietly.  “But Stormwise and Zephyr…a heavy wall of debris now lay between me and them.  I had no idea if they were buried in it or were safe on the other side.  The stones were too heavy for me ta move and I didn’t want to risk gettin’ lost trying ta find a way back around.  So I waited.  And waited.  They never came.” 

Ebonscream had lowered his head, the regret plan on his face.  His optics were even a bit clouded. 

“I remember thinkin’ then…’I caused this.  This is my fault.  Why didn’t I  _listen_.’”   His vocalizer cracked a bit.  “I had no choice but ta forge on ahead on my own.  The weight of my actions heavy upon my spark ever sense.  I vowed ta always try ta think of all possibilities…all possible consequences.  Ta weigh the pros and cons of everythin’…and ta take inta consideration what others had ta say.  It was very bitter energon ta swallow, but one I needed ta.” 

Wheeljack just nodded, not sure what to say. 

“I eventually came across others and joined them.  By then I had started takin’ the lessons I was taught before more ta heart and started thinkin’ of others before myself.  I found it more rewardin’ than anythin’ else I had experienced, ta help others without expectin’ a reward.  Especially from those less fortunate than myself.  When we had moved back onta the surface and saw how things were, a land full of feudin’ kingdoms and rovin’ bands of bandits preying on the helpless…a few of us decided ta make a group dedicated ta look out for the little bot, the less fortunate.”  He spread his hands in a dramatic fashion.  “And thus the Wreckers were born.” 

“You know the more  _appropriate_  time to be telling our ‘how we came to be’ story would be when it’s  _daylight_!” A rather agitated Kup growled at them.  Looking back, they saw the teal bot was standing at the railing at the opposite side of the pit. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kup.”  From the tone in his voice, Ebonscream sounded  _anything_ but apologetic.  Wheeljack had to suppress a snicker.  “I thought we were far enough away from your sensitive audios.” 

“Well you weren’t, you inconsiderate afts!”  Kup was shaking a fist at them. 

“Come on, Kup,” Ebonscream sighed dramatically.  “Ya are not that much older than me.  There’s no reason for ya ta be a cranky bot already.” 

“Yeah…it’s not like a lot of recharge is gonna make ya any prettier,” Wheeljack added, with a smirk. 

The look on Kup’s face as priceless.  So was Ebonscream’s for that matter, though he recovered a lot quicker. 

“I have ta agree with Jackie, actually,” he concurred, a smirk on his face. 

They could almost see the steam coming out of his audios.  There were a few muttered curses as Kup stormed back into his quarters. 

“One…,” Ebonscream said to him quickly and quietly.  “I can’t believe ya took my line and two...”  He glanced back at the hut for a moment before looking back at him.  “Be ready ta run.” 

“Uh…why?” Wheeljack suddenly felt a bit worried. 

He got his answer when Kup suddenly came back out again, welding a heavy hammer. 

“Bad enough I got one snarky aft bastard in this camp,” Kup was snarling as he advanced towards them.  “Now I got two?  Frag that!” 

“Oh scrap…,” Wheeljack gasped. 

“Told ya!” Ebonscream laughed as he vaulted over the railing and took off.  

Wheeljack scrambled over the railing after him.  Behind him he could hear Kup screaming a battle cry as he started chasing after them. 

They were chased all the way out of the camp, the guards wisely getting out of the way.  It was only then Kup stopped chasing them, giving them a ‘don’t come back’ look before turning back.  

“Here,” one of the guards said, handing Ebonscream a sack of supplies.  “Though we weren’t expecting it to be two this time.” 

“This time!?” Wheeljack cried between pants.  “This happens often!?” 

“Oh, once an orn, on average,” Ebonscream replied casually.  When he saw Wheeljack’s slack-jawed expression.  "What?  Bulkhead didn’t tell ya about the ‘cycles since Ebony last torqued off Kup’ counter?  Some bots make bets on it.” 

Wheeljack facepalmed.  This was certainly another side of Ebonscream he hadn’t expected to see.  “OK…fine…so how long until we can come back.” 

“Oh about a cycle or two, sometimes three.” 

 _Seriously?_   Wheeljack sighed and shook his head.  “And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” 

“I usually use this time to scout around, looking for potential trouble, or new recruits.”  He then added with a smirk.  “Nice ta have company for a change…though I admit it will be a bit awkward.” 

He didn’t like the sound of that.  “Why?” he dared to ask. 

“Cause while the tent  _should_  fit us both, it only comes with one travel berth,” he replied ominously.  “Which means…either one of us will have ta sleep on the cold ground…or we become berth buddies.” 

His shoulders slumped as it sunk in.  “Ya kiddin’ me….” 

“Nope!  But hey, we get ta spend some quality time tagether!” Ebonscream patted him on the shoulder before starting walking.  “No regrets!” 

Wheeljack silently disagreed with him on  _both_  accounts as he reluctantly started to follow him….

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to Ebonscream's less enduring side: the 'I can annoy the frag out of you' side.
> 
> So...now I have two new creatures to write up bios for...*sigh*
> 
> And do concept art for...*double sigh*


End file.
